Unintentional Deception
by Rose Stetson
Summary: Cassandra Fraiser gets into a car accident, and it changes her life...in more ways than one


**Unintentional Deception**

**Future Season**

**Sam/Jack established, Cassie/Other angst, Cassie/Other new**

**This is one of my few not Sam/Jack based stories. It revolves almost entirely around Cassandra. Hope you like!**

**--**

The rain was coming down in sheets, making it impossible to see even a centimeter in front of her, but despite the hazardous driving conditions, Dr. Cassandra Fraiser Miller's mind was elsewhere. It had been a tough day. SG-4 had once again sustained heavy casualties in the fight against the Ori.

_He lay on the ground, in pain, much like Senior Airman Simon Wells, the man her mother had died treating. "Mark, it's okay..." She said, soothingly._

_"You shouldn't have to see me like this." He managed._

_"Because I'm your wife?" She asked, working quickly._

_He nodded._

_She looked into his eyes. "I married you for better or worse, in sickness and in health. Who else do you want to see you like this?"_

_He tried to chuckle, but it was incredibly painful._

_Daniel ran over to aid her as he had done with her mother nearly ten years earlier._

_Mark let himself give into unconsciousness._

_"Wake him up!" She ordered._

_"Mark!" Daniel tried. He gently slapped his face._

_"Dammit!" She swore, angrily._

_"Cassie?"_

_"I'm losing him!"_

_Suddenly, Daniel saw the Prior walking up to them. He stretched out his hand in preparation to strike. With Janet's death on loop in his mind, Daniel pushed Cassandra out of the way. The blast was absorbed by Captain Mark Miller._

_"MARK!" Cassandra screamed, climbing out from underneath Daniel, who had sustained injuries trying to protect her._

_Her husband's body burst into flames and she jumped back, landing on Daniel's leg. "AGH!" He screamed as they both heard a snap._

_The Prior bowed in submission to the invisible Ori and then became erect again. His eyes flashed with righteous indignation. "Hallowed are the Ori."_

_The SGC had sustained heavy casualties that day, nearly six months ago: Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Major Jennifer Hailey from SG-1, Colonel Lou Ferretti, Captain Mark Miller, and Dr. James Southerland from SG-4, Major Kevin Maury of SG-6, and a number of other airmen from SG-teams 1, 3, 4, 6 7, and 9 were severely wounded._

Her cell phone rang, jolting her back to reality. She picked up the device. "Hello?"

"Cassandra, it's me, Sam."

The newly appointed Major General had been in command of the SGC for the last four years, and that day had been one of the hardest in her entire military career.

"Hi."

"Is this a bad time?"

"Actually, yeah. I can hardly see in this..."

Suddenly, the car in the lane next to her swerved, having been hit by the car behind it. It hit her and she in turn hit the truck in front of her. The bumper of the bed of the truck hit her windshield, shattering it as she slumped forward into the air bag, unconscious.

--

She awoke a few moments later, the traffic completely stopped. She managed to get out of the driver side door, and she fell to the ground, finally free from the twisted piece of metal that had been her car only fifteen minutes earlier. The pain in her face and eyes was unbearable, and she could hardly open her eyes. But when she finally managed to do so, she discovered that she could only make out some fuzzy shapes. One of the shapes she could make out was lying on the ground much like she had been only seconds before.

"Excuse me?"

She received a low groan in response. She crawled toward it. "Sir! I'm Cassandra Miller. I'm a doctor."

"Everything hurts."

She wiped at her eyes, trying to clear them, but shards of the glass from the windshield were still embedded in her flesh. "Agh!" She said, nursing her now cut palm.

"Ma'am, Ma'am, please...we're here to help." One of the paramedics said, climbing across the broken machinery to reach the injured man and woman.

The pain was so intense that everything was swimming as she slowly fell to the ground in unconsciousness. "I...I'm a..." She slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Charlie! I got a woman, severe facial injuries!"

"This one has internal injuries!" Charlie said, not moving from his post beside the man next to Cassandra.

The man was placed on a stretcher a few moments later, and put into the ambulance. Cassandra was handled second. Both were taken to the local hospital, where the medical personnel would take care of them, hoping that their family and/or friends would come to get them.


End file.
